All This Time
by ArtsAndAnime888
Summary: [AU] This s a NaLu oneshot inspired by 'All This Time' BY : Britt Nicole. Lucy's life in a nutshell. Please listen to the song before you read the story, it'll give you more feels ;) This story just popped into my mind, I hope you enjoy. R&R!


**Hey everyone! Here is a story that just popped into my head as I was watching an awesome amv!**

**The song that will be in this fic is "All This Time" by : Britt Nicole. She has full credit for the amazing song. And the AMV I watched was by : xgodofwar2fan02x. I don't own Fairy Tail in any way... all right go to Hiro Mashima... who BETTER NOT KILL OFF MY NATTSU-KUN! ****But I do own this amazing plot ;D! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to check out my BFF's story's at : Julyheartfillia02! And don't forget to R&R please. Thanks for the reviews on my previous fan fics. I hope your having a wonderful summer. By the way (_word_ = song)! Enjoy :) **

_**-ArtsAndAnime888**_

_**All This Time**_

_**I remember the moment, I remember the pain. I was only a girl, but I grew up that day. Tears were falling. I know you saw me.**_

"Mommy!" Lucy sobbed as she stood in front of the tall stone. Poor Lucy was crying her heart out in front of her mothers grave. Layla Hearfilia's grave to be exact.

"Why did you leave!" she cried, tears where pouring from the poor girls eyes. She couldn't describe the pain of losing her mother. The blond felt like a million knifes were being stabbed into her. She couldn't take it, she wanted to die. She would rather give up than continue a pointless life.

'I cant be like this. I have to keep going! I must grow up and mature so I can be of some use to my father.' she thought as she cried harder

The small Hearfilia didn't even notice when a bike rode by and stopped in front of her. On the red bike sat a small boy about Lucy's age with pink hair and a white scarf. He stared at her and felt his heart ache, he hated to see someone cry, or hurt. The pink-ett wanted to ask what was wrong but he couldn't, and before he was brave enough to go up to her a maid from the Heartfilia manor came to drag Lucy away.

"Miss Lucy if you stay out here in the rain, you'll get a cold." the woman began

"Your father requires you to go back indoors." she finished.

"Yes ma'am" Lucy replied turning around with tears still flowing. She immediately noticed Natsu and froze. 'Had he been watching the whole time? When did he get there?' she asked herself as the maid grabbed her hand dragging her away.

_**Hiding there in my bedroom, so alone. I was doing my best, trying to be strong. No one to turn to. That's when I met you.**_

Lucy was now fifteen, she was siting in her room crying again. It had been ten years, ten! Since her mother had passed away, and now her father had committed suicide. She didn't have anyone anymore. She was all alone now, for sure! "I have to be strong, for Mama and Papa. I have to.." she began, before finally braking down. "I'm all alone, I have no one!" she screamed to herself.

**Two Weeks LaterXXXXXXXX**

Lucy Hearfilia had moved in with her Aunt by now. She lived in Magnolia and was gonna go back to school that same Fall. The blond was going to go to a school called "Fairy Tail High". She was sitting on a small swing at an abandoned park, very old and rusty. The only thing you could hear from her were small sobs.

As the pink-ett walked by he heard the soft cries and remembered the blond angel from ten years ago. He wanted to help this time, who ever this was he wanted to make the person feel better, so he followed the sobs to the swing set. On the left swing sat a girl his age. She had blond hair tied into two pig-tails, a pink t-shirt, and jean shorts.

When she heard the foot steps she looked up and gasped. ' Was this him? The same boy who saw her crying ten years ago?'she thought

"You." he whispered in awe. They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other with wide eyes.

Finally Natsu regained his senses and spoke, "Its you the girl I saw ten years ago, the girl that was crying in the rain.". Lucy continued to stay quiet and looked down at the ground sobbing lightly as she bit her lip.

He stepped forward and bent down to her level looking at her "why were you crying then and why are you crying now?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't think you would care enough to listen... just go away" she replied quietly.

"Please just tell me and I'll leave." he pleaded. The blond though and had an inner debate, he was a total stranger but he seemed kind. 'Oh well its not like he would care anyway so why not just tell him.'

She thought.

"Well... fine." she said. Lucy told him everything, from her mothers death, to her fathers. And even her feelings about everything. By the end she was sobbing again, her face buried deep in his chest.

"Shh, Its okay Luce, everything's gonna be fine. I promise" he whispered calmly

"Thank you" she replied, truly smiling for the first time in ten years.

_**All this time from the first tear cried, Till today's sunrise. And every single moment between. You were there, you were always there. It was you and I, you've been walking with me all this time.**_

"Happy 18th birthday Luce!" Natsu exclaimed handing her a book.

"Thanks!" she replied smiling kindly. The blond looked at the cover, it read "Scrapbook". She flipped it open eagerly and began to look through the pages.

On the first page it was when they were 15, the year they met. They were at the ice cream shop Natsu had taken her to, to meet his friends. There were three pictures on each page. Three of them were just Lucy and Natsu, and the others had the rest of the gang there. She flipped the page, now It was Lucy's 16th birthday, and of course Natsu had planned it all out. She smiled at the pictures. Lucy took her time flipping through all the pages. When she finished she looked up at her pink haired friend and hugged him.

"Thank you again!" She exclaimed. A single tear rolled down her cheek, a tear of joy and happiness.

Lucy was glad she had opened up to Natsu. She realized that ever since that day, he never left her side. Ever since they met, he never left her alone, ever!

_**Ever since that day, it's been clear to me. That no matter what comes, you will never leave. I know you're for me. And you're restoring**_

"C'mon Lucy, all you have to do is tell the punk you hate him and i'll let the kid go." Bora persuaded.

"Promise you'll let Wendy go unharmed?" the blond asked uncertain of her decision

"Yes I promise, but if you don't I'll have to take extreme measures..." the purple-ett replied.

The blond teen's eyes widened. She inhaled deeply and finally said "Okay, if it means Wendy's safety!"

"I knew you'd come around." he exclaimed smirking as the purple haired man turned around bidding his last good-bye. Poor Lucy was heat broken, honestly she would rather have Natsu hurt her than the other way around.

That night the blond had no sleep trying to think of how to tell her best friend the biggest lie in the world, the hurtful words she couldn't bear to say.

**The next dayXXXXXXX**

"Umm Natsu can I talk to you..." the blond asked shyly

"Sure Luce, waz up!" he exclaimed giving her a signature grin that would melt her heart.

"Gomen Natsu-san.." she whispered quietly before finally looking up.

"Natsu... I..I...I...hate you!" she cried as loud as she could. Looking up the blond teen began to feel guilty, at the sight of her best friend (and crush's) hurt face. His eyes were watery and a single tear slid down his cheek

"Luce, tell me that's a lie." he whispered

"Tell me that's a lie!" the pink-ett screamed, Lucy couldn't bear to see her friend so she did what she was told to do after saying the terrible words. she ran to the far side of the school were Bora was waiting for her arrival.

When she got there he was holding a duck taped Wendy, with blood all over her arms, legs and face. She had bruises too from what looked like a whip.

"You lying bastard!" Lucy screeched, Bora then grinned his evil grin.

"Hey I told you to tell him yesterday, not today." he said giving a low laugh.

"You're a sick bastard!" she screamed again.

"Now, now, is that any way to speak to the person holding your friend hostage?" he asked evilly as the purple-ett pulled out a pocket knife and held it to the blunetts neck.

Lucy gasped backing up " What were you saying Lucy?" he asked with a smirk plastered across his ugly face.

"She said you're a bastard!" a vaguely familiar voice said from behind the blond teen. As sh turned around the figure darted forward knocking Bora back.

"What? Wait it's Salamander! G...g...get away!" the purple haired man screamed in a scared voice as he ran... far, far away.

The pink-ett then turned around to face Lucy and said "I knew you didn't mean in!" as a goofy grin crept its way on Natsu's lips.

"Oh Natsu..." She began, crying as she continued

"Thank you." she finished as she began to sob harder, the pyro walked over to his blond and hugged her,

"Shh Luce, remember what I said a few years ago? Every thing is going to be okay." he whispered.

After that they took Wendy to the hospital making sure their little sister was in good hands.

As Natsu walked Lucy back home she began thinking 'Even after I hurt him, he followed me just to make sure it wasn't true. He saved me. Even after I hurt him so bad. I guess that's what a true friend is.'

_**Every heartache and failure, every broken dream. You're the God who sees, the God who rescued me. This is my story,This is my story!**_

"Auntie!" the blond screamed

"You're next kid." the cloked man said in a low tone as he turned to face me with his gun pointed

"Auntie." I whispered

"She's dead kid!" he yelled at her as his finger pressed down and the bullet came swirling at Lucy. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but nothing ever came. instead she felt a big shove to the side. When the blond opened her eyes she noticed, none other than Natsu with a bleeding gash o his shoulder.

"Natsu! the blonde teen screamed as the police burst in arresting the terrible man. That day Lucy Hearfilia lost her Aunt and almost lost her best friend too.

**At The HospitalXXXXXXXX**

"mm Lucee." Natsu hummed as he sat up. The startled blond turned to see her best friend finally awake

"Natsu! you're okay!" Lucy yelled as tears left her eyes for the fifth time that day

"Wait, there was a man and he had a gun.." the pink-ett began as the memory's flooded back to him

"Luce are you okay!" he asked in worry. The blond giggled shaking her head

"No silly you saved me." she said giving him a sweet simile

"Thank goodness!" he whispered hugging his best friend

"but I wasn't able to save my aunt.." Lucy said as she bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"It's okay though, I'm here!" Natsu exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

She smiled "Ya every thing will be fine." she said grinning along with her idiot of a friend.

_**I hear these people asking me. How do I know what I belie**__**ve. Well, I'm not the same me, and that's all the proof I need. I felt love, I felt your grace. You stole my heart that day.**_

"Oh come on Lucy! How can you believe this idiot! He's probably with Lissana!" Stink spat.

"Just come with me and you can transfer schools. You'll be in Sabertooth in no time!" He sang

"No! I believe in Natsu, I trust him! He would never leave my side! So I'm never leaving him!" Lucy yelled loudly. At the edge of the hallway stood Natsu, in complete shock. 'Lucy turned down Sting? For me?' he thought.

"Fine if you cant be persuaded, I'll have to take you with me by force!" He said grinning evilly as he knocked her to the ground.

"Help!" the blond screamed. Natsu ran forward, punching Sting to the side. He stood in front of Lucy protectively.

"Get the hell out of here Sting!" the pink-ett spat. The blond man growled getting up and punching Natsu back, but the pink haired pyro did not stay down. He got right back up only to be beaten back down.

The blond girl watched in horror as the men fought right in front of her. She began sobbing and screaming Natsu's name.

The pink-ett spat out blood and kicked Sting to the ground, "You made Lucy cry. Now your gonna pay!" he growled as he gave a final punch knocking the blond boy out. Natsu then walked over to Lucy's smiling face

"Thank-" she began but never finished because as she began talking the pink-ett bent down pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock but as soon as the shock came it was gone. Lucy knew this day would come. She knew someday he would finally confess or she would have to do it her self. So instead of sitting there like a statue, she brought her hands up to his shoulders, melting into the kiss.

_**All this time from the first tear cried, Till today's sunrise. And every single moment between. You were there, you were always there. It was you and I, you've been walking with me all this time.**_

"You may kiss the bride." the priest finished as Natsu leaned in and gave the blond a kiss to seal his vow. It was only a short kiss, and as soon as they were done they began walking to the limo that awaited them outside, Natsu running through the red path and Lucy in his arms with one hand around his neck.

**At The After PartyXXXXXX**

Levy came up to the stage and began "We have one last surprise for our newly wedded couple!"

"here is a slide show Mira and I have been working on for a while!" she exclaimed as the room went dark and the music started.

Picture, after picture, after picture Natsu was always by Lucy's side. In every single one! There was no single picture in which Lucy was alone or without Natsu. The blond smiled. She was glad she had decided to live and be strong. Because life wasn't pointless anymore. She had a loving husband, grate friends and an amazing Uncle. She was glad she had gone and moved to Magnolia. Because if she hadn't, who knows what would have happened.

"I love you." she whispered to the pink haired man

"I love you too." he replied pulling her into another kiss.

_**The**_** _End_**

**I hope you enjoyed the story cause I enjoyed writing it! I will be uploading a chapter story soon, soo expect that to happen soon. Have a fanabulos day :D! **

_**-ArtsAndAnime888**_


End file.
